Adam (Hunt Down the Freeman)
'Adam '''is the main antagonist of the infamous Half-life fangame, ''Hunt Down the Freeman. He is a former member of the Black Ops group who joins the protagonist, Mitchell, on his quest to kill Gordon Freeman for disfiguring his face during his attack on Black Mesa. Unbeknownst to Mitchell, however, it was actually Adam in the HEV suit, under the guise of Freeman. Since that moment, Adam and the G-Man plotted to use Mitchell as a pawn in a bigger game that would ultimately lead to his demise. He is voiced by ASMR YouTuber Vincent "IamCyr" Cyr. Role Prior to the events of the game, Adam was sent to the Black Mesa facility under the Black Ops command to fight the HECU marines sent to silence the scientists there, one of them being Mitchell. Adam, dressed in an HEV suit that was most likely given to him by the G-Man, attacked Mitchell, brutally wounding him and scarring his face. Mitchell swore to get revenge on who he thought was Freeman, and the G-Man, impressed by his apparent life-devotion, offered him an elusive deal, that involved the soldier killing Freeman in the future. During the Seven Hour War, Adam and Mitchell meet again. Mitchell doesn't initially trust Adam, and blames him for taking out his crew. Adam claims he was just following orders, and rhetorically asks if Mitchell wasn't doing the same thing. They decide to join forces, and soon, Mitchell has two men by his side; Nick and Adam. The trio quickly finds a group of soldiers led by Colonel Que. Realizing that the President of the United States has officially issued a surrender to the mysterious invading alien force, the soldiers decide to go on the ship of a captain Roosevelt, who promptly bites the dust, making Mitchell the new captain. Three years later, Adam shows Mitchell the very crowbar used to beat Mitchell, and Mitchell sees in a traumatic hallucination G-Man, who notes it's time for him to kill the Freeman. Mitchell reluctantly agrees and visits a Combine factory owner by the name of Boris. Mitchell doesn't kill Boris, as his daughter Sasha is present, but instead rescues the children working in the factory, hoping to turn them into the Army he will use to track down and kill Freeman. Ultimately, Mitchell realizes Boris and Sasha were in fact involved in the G-Man deal, and he returns to Black Mesa, East, to find Sasha and question her. Sasha is about to tell Mitchell how it all went down, but she is shot in the back of her head by none other than Adam. Before Mitchell can react, Adam tells him to run. They get to an area with a metal door, and when Mitchell walks ahead of Adam, the former Black Ops closes and locks it. When Mitchell confronts Adam about this, Adam sinisterly says he is keeping his promise and asks Mitchell if he truly remembers the first time they met. An annoyed and nervous Mitchell tells Adam to shut up and open the door, but Adam implores him to go down the hallway before the "whole place blows up". Having no other choice, Mitchell agrees to do this. Mitchell sees the G-Man for the last time. The mysterious man reveals that Mitchell was never supposed to kill Freeman; he was merely supposed to be a distraction for the Combine, so that an easier path for the fighter Gordon Freeman could be created. Furthermore, G-Man explains that it was in fact Adam in the HEV-suit all those years ago. Mitchell chuckles, realizing the man he's been trying to kill isn't even aware of his existence. Then, G-Man gives Mitchell permission to die and leaves. With the help of his loyal friend, Nick, Mitchell is able to return to the ship, where Adam, believing Mitchell to be dead, is now in control. Upon seeing Mitchell alive and well, Adam panics and attempts to flee. An unrelenting Mitchell catches up to him and shoots him with his revolver, halting his escape. Realizing there is no way out of this, Adam pathetically tries pleading with him, claiming he can explain. Mitchell does not listen, however, and instead shoots Adam multiple times in the stomach while ranting about how he has betrayed him, used him, and f*cked up his face. Ultimately, Mitchell shoots Adam in the face, sending him flying into the ocean below. Trivia *Adam's death scene is a highlight for many in the game, as he is apparently able to survive multiple revolver rounds in his stomach while still being able to speak perfectly. *While the game was advertised as having Gordon Freeman as the main antagonist, he was in fact nowhere in the game. **To add to this, promotional images featured a mask-less Gordon attacking Mitchell with a crowbar, while in-game, Adam was obviously wearing a mask to conceal his identity. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Usurper Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Pawns Category:Internet Villains Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Scapegoat Category:Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Deal Makers Category:Opportunists Category:Weaklings Category:Hypocrites Category:Amoral Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Insecure Category:Grey Zone Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Heavy Category:Enigmatic Category:Trickster Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Villains by Proxy